fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ooba Babasaama
Ooba Babasaama (オーバ・ババサーマ Ōba Babasāma) is the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. Appearance Ooba has the same features to that of an old person with wrinkled skin, small eyes and bony hands. She has stretched earlobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. Her outfit consists of a cloak with a collar with a dotted design and what appears to be a dark vest underneath it. She wears studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with sun emblem. Personality Ooba has a loud and rash personality, furiously berating herself and her guild for not winning the Grand Magic Games as well as ordering them to work harder. She does, however, seem to have the guild's best interests in heart, all she wants is to establish Lamia Scale as the strongest guild in Fiore, as do her guild's Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 3 She has a habit of continually spinning her arms in a circular fashion. Synopsis Lullaby arc Ooba first appears during the battle between Erza, Natsu and Gray against Lullaby, which took place outside of the Guild Meeting Building. The Guild Masters commented and marveled upon how the trio defeated one of Zeref's devils.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 14 Grand Magic Games arc Ooba is seen just outside Lamia Scale's guild building, hotly lamenting that Lamia Scale comes in second place every year in the Grand Magic Games, and urges her guild to work harder and aim for first place this year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 3 Later, when she sees the rankings for the Grand Magic Game event, Hidden, she gets mad at Lyon Vastia for getting third place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 20 As the one-on-one battles commence, Ooba gets angry once again, this time at Sherry Blendy for cheering for Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus, despite the fact that one of her guild members reminded her that they were engaged.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Ooba watches Jura Neekis fight Team Fairy Tail B's Mystogan, while making a person standing next to her spin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 10 She then congratulates Jura on his win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 19 During the Second Day's first match Ooba watches Toby Horhorta fight Kurohebi, disappointed with the outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 13 During the third match of the day between Mirajane and Jenny, several female Mages from the rivaling teams participate in the battle's special stipulation. Ooba joins the fray donning a swimsuit, which astonishes all of the viewers and instigates the non-participants to exit the field to allow Mirajane and Jenny to conclude their match.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 163 Ooba then watches Jura achieve a score of 8544 in the Third Day's MPF Event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 12-13 As Chelia Blendy fights Wendy Marvell, Ooba is seen scolding Sherry Blendy, stating that she, Sherry, is no where near her cousin's level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 17 As the battle rages on, Ooba stares at Chelia in shock when Chelia begins to cast a very power spell, Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. She even states that if Chelia uses that attack and hits the target, she will kill her opponent. However, Chelia's attack misses Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-8 Ooba continues to watch as Chelia and Wendy give it their all, and is satisfied with the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 9-14 Ooba points towards the sky and states that their target for the last day has changed to Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 3 Once the final day arrives and the game begins, Jura manages to earn a point for Team Lamia Scale by knocking out Semmes from Quatro Puppy. At this, Ooba exclaims that with Jura on their side, Lamia Scale is unbeatable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 12 A while later, Jura manages to get into a three-way battle with Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth and Laxus Dreyar of Team Fairy Tail. Seeing her top Mage take out Orga in a single blow and then turn to face Laxus, Ooba gleefully spins her hands and tells Makarov to give up, as over the seven years the Tenrou Team was away, Jura managed to rise in the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints, now being considered as number five among them. When Sherry points out that there are still four others stronger than him, Ooba angrily spins her, telling her to not speak of them. However, she then quickly defends Jura by stating that the four higher ranked Saints are like deities, and as such, she considers Jura the strongest human Wizard Saint.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 13-15 Ooba, astonished, watches as Jura and Laxus are evenly matched in power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 1 She later spins madly when she witnesses Lyon, Chelia, and Jura's defeat at the hands of the Fairy Tail Mages standing in their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-4 After the end of the Grand Magic Games, Ooba joins forces with all the other participants of the event, in order for them to be able to defeat the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive, spinning with excitement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 14, 16 When the crisis ended, Ooba attended the dance ball at the Mercurius Palace and participated in a competition over which guild Yukino would join sparking a full-scale brawl between guilds as she states that they'll follow suit. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Guild Master Category:Lamia Scale members